Rainy Days
by percychased
Summary: For Lavender and Seamus, May 2nd is a rainy day. Six different May 2nd's with Seamus and Lavender, where it's always raining. For Emma (AStitchedUpHeart).
1. 1988

_may 2nd, 1988_

* * *

The first time they meet underneath the rain, he doesn't know who she is and she doesn't recognize him. They are, in essence, nothing to each other except for a girl and a boy.

Seamus skips the stone in the puddles, causing the loud splashes to soak his runners. His umbrella was tossed to the side, and he was standing on the pavement, with rocks from his driveway in his hand.

He tossed another one, watching as it made a perfect arc and landed in the pothole on the street.

"Seamus for the win!" The ten-year-old exclaimed. Down in London at his aunt's house, he'd been bored stupid. All she did was read him her favorite Muggle novels, which were always long and boring. Finally, she had relented and let him play in the rain, as long as he promised not to get wet or heaven help him.

Oops. His feet were really, really cold, but he was having way too much fun in the rain to go inside!

He didn't see anything until a pair of bright pink Wellingtons were standing right in the puddle.

"Hey!" Seamus called. What did she think she was doing, standing in his puddle? That was his! He was throwing rocks in it! "Move!"

The girl, who had long blonde hair and a matching pink rainsuit, frowned at him. "Why? This isn't your puddle."

"Actually," countered Seamus, glaring at the very pink girl. "It is! I was here first, little girl!" He wasn't sure if he really was older than her, but he could guess, right?

The girl huffed and crossed her arms, kicking all of the water out of the pothole, effectively diminishing his puddle. "I'm not a little girl! I'm eight, idiot!"

He was ten, too! Unable to find anything else to say, he just frowned. "Idiot," he mirrored back at her.

"You're not supposed to call girls names! Mama says it's disrespectful!" The girl said, with her chin up high.

That wasn't fair, Seamus knew it! "But you called me a name, too!"

"Because I," said the girl, fixing her pink rain-hat, "am telling the truth!"

Seamus huffed and stomped away. He could find another puddle to throw rocks in, without a little girl wearing a pink rainsuit to bother him. Why did girls always have to be such bothers?

* * *

_A six-part linear drabble collection for the lovely, lovely Emma (AStitchedUpHeart). Enjoy!_


	2. 1994

_may 2nd, 1994_

* * *

Lavender giggled with Parvati by her side. They'd just taken a book out from the library; One Hundred and One Spells to Improve Your Appearance - and had spent all afternoon pouring over it. Lavender's hair was straighter, and her eyelashes were longer. The fourteen-year-old couldn't deny how useful the book was.

"Maybe we should lend that to Hermione," suggested Parvati. "Those hair charms could come in handy for her." Lavender giggled.

The wind picked up, and Lavender adjusted her wide-brimmed hat - a gift from her grandmother. They had been walking near the entrance to the courtyard when the wind hit and Lavender's purple lace wide-brimmed hat was sweeped from her head in an almost dramatic fashion. It flew into the courtyard, and into the rain.

"My hat!" She exclaimed, chasing it. She was much too busy chasing the speck of purple in the heavy rain in the courtyard to notice a figure running through the courtyard with the hood of his robe thrown over his head.

Crack.

Lavender flew backwards with a shriek, landing in a puddle of mud. The thick rain clouded her vision, and she couldn't find her purple hat! And, to make everything worse, she was completely coated in mud! She got up, as did the other person.

They looked at each other with wide eyes for a moment.

She did, however, recognize the Irish accent when he spoke. "This your hat?" He held out a slightly soggy purple wide-brimmed hat.

"Oh. Yes, it is." She took the hat and stuffed it underneath her arm, before exiting the courtyard and the rain.

What an odd situation.

* * *

_A six-part linear drabble collection for the lovely, lovely Emma (AStitchedUpHeart). Enjoy!_


	3. 1998

_may 2nd, 1998_

* * *

The sun was brilliant and bright, almost as though it was taunting them. The clouds were supposed to be grey, and the sky wasn't supposed to be the brilliant blue that it was.

Lavender thought it was cruel.

Here she was, bandages up her neck and in the Hospital Wing with the other injured and dead and the sun had the audacity to shine on such a dreary, horrible day?

"Lavender?"

She tried to move her neck to see who was speaking to her side, she really did, but it just hurt so much. When she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She blinked furiously, trying to remove the tears forming. Where was her voice? She needed to speak.

The voice leaned completely over her; it was Seamus, with his sandy hair falling into his eyes and a soft, rather unusual smile on his face. He must be helping Madame Pomfrey with the injured.

He looked like he was about to open his mouth again when the window caught his attention.

"Bloody hell! Sun showers!"

Lavender smiled, just a little bit. Maybe it was a good thing he could get excited over something as trivial as sun showers.

He leaned over her again, wiggling a bottle in her face. Obnoxious green liquid bubbled in it.

"It looks disgusting, but Madame Pomfrey says you have to take it."

Lavender's face crumpled. She could smell the stench.

"Once, and then it's over with," said Seamus, catching sight of her face. Lavender sighed, and opened her mouth in compliance. The potion tasted as disgusting as it looked.

Seamus re-stoppered the bottle and stood up, pausing to look at her for a moment - she wished she could speak. He looked at her with that same unusual smile on his lips, before speaking.

"The scars can matter as much as you like or as little as you please," he said, right before leaving.

* * *

_A six-part linear drabble collection for the lovely, lovely Emma (AStitchedUpHeart). Enjoy!_


	4. 2000

_may 2nd, 2000_

* * *

"W-what?" She asked her boyfriend. They'd been dating solidly for a good two years, but to expect this? It was a rainy day, with the raindrops making audible noises against the windows of their flat, and they had been lazing around all day. She hadn't covered up her scars, and was dressed in ratty, old pajamas. She looked quite the sight.

Seamus sighed, and bit his lip. He wasn't ever nervous, but right now, he looked so very nervous. "I asked, will you marry me?"

The diamond glinted in the light, and Lavender failed to breathe. She must have looked petrified, because he continued talking.

"Lavender Halcyon Brown, we disliked each other for most of Hogwarts. And I don't know when it even stopped, but maybe it started with that day in the rain six years ago, when your hat flew off your head and into the mud. And after that, even throughout your other disastrous relationships, I continued to like you. After the battle, I wanted you to know. I wanted you to know that if you want them to, the scars can mean the world. It's up to you to decide, because I am biased. I am biased in a sense that I think you would look beautiful with the scars and beautiful without the scars.

I want to grow old with you. I want to have children, grandchildren, and sit on the porch with grey hair and tell them all how I, the savior, saved the hat of you, the fairest maiden in the land. I could go on for a long time, for forever. But I'll end it here, and I'll ask you. Lavender, will you marry me?"

Her fingers lingered, very briefly, over the deep gashes on her neck and her eyes passed over the look on his face; love. Just love, like how her father looked at her mother and how her grandmother looked at her grandfather. And she knew, without a doubt, what her answer was.

"Yes."

* * *

_A six-part linear drabble collection for the lovely, lovely Emma (AStitchedUpHeart). Enjoy!_


	5. 2006

_may 2nd, 2006_

* * *

"Alexandra Finnegan! Inside the house, now!" The three year old girl grinned at her mother, before waddling into her house. Lavender loved being a mother, but she didn't think she'd be blessed with such an… active child. Not that she was complaining, of course. She loved Alex with all her heart and just a bit more.

The thunderclouds boomed overhead and Lavender headed inside, casting a worried look at the garden. It would be okay, wouldn't it? Seamus wasn't home, and she felt rather uneasy about thunderstorms, which might seem a bit odd considered what she's been through, but the booming and the flashes of light reminded her a bit too much of something else.

Alex, however, loved thunderstorms.

"Mummy? Did you see that one? Mummy? Did you?"

"Yes, honey, I did."

Lavender almost collapsed in relief when she heard the Floo activate in the other room.

"Daddy!"

"Alex," said Seamus, picking her up and swinging her around the room. "How's my little monkey?"  
"Active, as usual," said Lavender, smiling. Seamus kissed her briefly.

"My two favorite girls," he said, as Alexandra hugged his leg and Lavender joined in, laughing. Seamus ruffled Alex's hair. "Forever and ever and ever."

* * *

_A six-part linear drabble collection for the lovely, lovely Emma (AStitchedUpHeart). Enjoy!_


	6. 2013

_may 2nd, 2013_

* * *

Lavender had dressed her daughter (herself in miniature, really) in that pink rain suit she'd found in the attic. Alex had dashed outside, with a promise that she'd be really, really careful.

Lavender peered out the window. A little boy - one of their neighbors, she recognized, seemed to be throwing something into a puddle.

She watched from inside, with a hint of amusement and maybe a bit of nostalgia, as her daughter stepped into the puddle. She was feeling an odd sense of deja vu when Seamus joined her at the window, wrapping an arm around her waist. They watched their daughter as she argued with the boy, and stomped her little pink Wellingtons into the puddle.

"This feels almost familiar," said Lavender, curiously.

"It does, doesn't it?" replied Seamus. They both stood at the window, watching silently for a few moments when Alex smiled triumphantly when the boy walked away angrily.

"I have a feeling that that's not the last time she'll be seeing him," mused Lavender.

"Mm," hummed Seamus in agreement.

After a few more silent pauses, he spoke again.

"Have you ever noticed that it always rains on May 2nd?"

* * *

_A six-part linear drabble collection for the lovely, lovely Emma. Enjoy!_


End file.
